Opposites Attract
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Enter Erica Stanhope, a cold-hearted cousin to Pansy Parkinson. She falls in lust with Draco, but something makes her turn a new leaf. With her new attitude, she gets new friends, and in an old enemy, love is realized. one-shot prior to 7th book release


_Opposites Attract_

Pansy Parkinson and her cousin, Erica Stanhope, were in King's Cross talking about Hogwarts.

Erica had straight black hair down to the middle of her lower back and crystal blue eyes. Slightly rebellious, but majorly out going made her stand out in a crowd. She was also very flirtatious.

"…and then, there's Draco." Pansy was saying. "He's so funny! We're together. We tease this Potter kid _all_ the time. Draco's hot, _and_ he's a good kisser!"

"Really?" Erica asked.

"Really," Pansy responded with a sly grin. "Now, follow me." She led Erica straight towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Are you sure this is where our station is?" Erica asked Pansy. She didn't slow down, so neither did Erica.

Pansy immediately dissolved into the wall and Erica walked through, eyes wide with amazement as a station with a scarlet red steam engine materialized in front of her. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express," a conductor said to the bustling crowd.

"This is it," she said, boarding the train. She found Pansy in a room with four other boys. There was one with dark skin and even darker hair, whose name was Blaise Zabini; and two chubby boys, the taller of the two being Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe being the smaller one.

There was also a boy named Draco Malfoy with bleach blond hair and the iciest, coldest gray eyes she had ever seen. No matter how uninviting those eyes might seem, she knew they hid emotions and she was, from that moment on, addicted to those eyes.

They talked and became inseparable, but when they got off, she got separated from them. She couldn't find them and ended up going into a carriage with three other people whom she had never met. There was a girl with bushy brown hair and calm, brown eyes, a boy with vivid red hair and acid green eyes, and a boy with black hair and blue eyes…and a lightning bolt scar, just barely covered by his bangs.

"Hi," said the boy with the scar, holding out a hand.

Erica completely ignored it and replied, "pleasure," in a disgusted tone. She had recognized him as Harry Potter, The Chosen Lunatic Who Lived, and her friends would have died and disowned her if she was nice to him.

Pushing aside her ignorance, Harry went on politely, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley."

Hermione saw her face, turned to Ron, and whispered in his ear, "Slytherin material."

Erica couldn't wait to get off and get away. As the carriage stopped, she raced out, and Harry followed. As Erica was bumped closer to him, she saw the corners of his lips curve into a small, almost imperceptible smile.

She got closer and his grin became more prominent. She then stepped in front of him, stopping him short. Erica stood on her tip toes to see eye to eye and leaned in. Harry, thinking she was going to kiss him, puckered up and closed his eyes. They popped wide open when he heard her whisper in his ear: "I'm _so_ out of your league. Don't even _think_ about getting a smooch from me." She had said it as seducing as she possibly could, then she ran off, instantaneously disappearing in the vast crowd.

When she was being sorted, the Hat took a while before finally declaring her in Slytherin. Erica ran for the green and silver clad students. She sat down regally and talked to her cousin and friends.

Erica was well liked in her house and popular. She had a small crush on the Slytherin Prince, as well, but no one would know…yet.

"Pansy?" she said to her cousin. I just wanted to know a little more about Draco. He seems…I don't know. He makes people think he's what he shows, but I get the feeling he's hiding something from the public, you know what I mean? What's he _really _like?"

"Well," she started, "what you see is what you get with Draco. The only thing I don't think I've mentioned to you would be the fact that he's never heard the word, 'no.'" She said the last part slowly and seriously, a wry grin spreading over her face.

Erica knew that devilish glint in Pansy's eyes and she was remembering events Erica would never approve of. She then had a flash of insight after thinking about what she knew about her cousin and about Draco, which admittedly wasn't much. She was able to put two and two together, though. Draco Malfoy was a player, a man whore and Pansy liked him because he was…well…great in bed, so Pansy had said. Erica wasn't sure if she still liked him after knowing those facts. She thought a moment and decided that it really didn't matter unless he tried something with her.

The next night, Erica had been thinking about Draco and couldn't stop. She got ready for bed and laid down when she heard a soft knock at her door. She went to go open the door. No one was there. She looks down to see a small gift bag with a note attached. She hastily picked it up, closed the door securely and headed for her bed. She sat down and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and snatched the note. In a neat scrawl, it read:

_Dear Erica, You are a beautiful girl and I want to show you how much I like you. Please meet me tonight by the Black Lake at 11:05 sharp. I hope you like the present. Love, Your Secret Admirer._

"I have a secret… Wow. I wonder who it could be?" she thought aloud. Erica looked in the bag again and saw a fine, silver chain. She pulled at it to see the necklace in its entirety. Dangling at the end was a small, diamond-shaped aquamarine gemstone.

She immediately put it on so when she goes to the lake, her secret admirer will know she likes it. She looks at her clock. "10:16," it says. Erica then looked in the mirror and mentally scolded herself for putting her pajamas on. Sighing, she resigns to put on a blood red tank top and skinny, dark jeans. She combs her already straight, black hair and puts a light coat of clear, plumping lip gloss on her lips. She also lines her eyes with a little black eyeliner and put on a touch of blush. She slips on black ballet flats at exactly 10:53 and quietly exits the room.

As Erica meets the cool, night air when she steps outside the big oak doors, she sees a tall figure leaning against a tree. She steps closer and the starlight illuminates hair as pale as the moon itself.

"Draco?" she asks, half surprised.

"Hey, beautiful," he says silkily, peeling himself away from the tree and advancing on her. Something in the way he walked instilled fear and Erica stood frozen to the spot.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Did you get arrested earlier today, because it _must_ be illegal to look_ this_ sexy."

Finally able to speak, she retorted, "That has got to be the cheesiest line in the history of cheesy lines. I don't fall for that."

"Well, maybe you'll fall for this." Draco Malfoy pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue started to press through her closed lips, but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Erica yelled, appalled at how fast all of this was happening. She might occasionally act like a slut, but just to be funny. In all reality, she was a very old fashioned type of girl that liked to take relationships _very_ slow.

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you, duh!"

"But, Draco, I-" She was cut off by him kissing her yet again. Her words were silenced and his lips started to travel down to her neck. She lets out a nearly inaudible moan, half out of disgust, half out of pleasure. Erica then felt him smirk against her skin.

She gathered her senses and suddenly pulled away. She ran silently into the school with Draco in hot pursuit. He caught up with her and pushed her to the wall. He seems to lean in, but before he can kiss her, he drops to the floor, unconscious. More footsteps echoed through the hall, getting farther away, but Erica couldn't see anybody else in the corridors this late at night.

Erica ran to the dungeons. Just as she came upon the entrance to the Slytherin common room, her legs couldn't hold her weight any longer. She dropped to the cold, stone floor and started to cry. "Oh, what have I done? No telling what kind of revenge he'll come up with."

"It's okay," seemed to wash into her ear in a soft, absent wind. It was too quiet for her to actually decipher whether it was someone's voice or the wind. The only problem was, there was no wind, and there was no one around. Everyone in the common room had long gone to bed. Erica then felt a nearly undetectable, soft hand being placed on her shoulder gently, as if to not be noticed.

Whether this meant she was going insane or not, she said aloud, "It's nice to see someone caring and comforting me. Well… not really." She laughed half heartedly. Then, she felt something brush her shoulder and cheek.

"It's too late for this," Erica thought as her mind automatically started analyzing everything. She entered the common room, went up the stairs, changed back into her pajamas and jumped into bed, crying herself to sleep. She was _so_ over Malfoy!

The ext day, Erica saw Malfoy teasing Harry Potter. She hated Potter, but now, she hated Malfoy even more and she wasn't just going to stand by and watch this play out.

"Shove off, Malfoy! What did Potter ever do to you?"

"Not what he _did_ to me, but more of the fact that he's _alive_, if you know what I mean," he replied, sticking his nose in the air and glancing at the surrounding students.

Erica had had enough. Forget that she was a Slytherin. She couldn't stand this arrogant pig any longer. She pushed him and he stumbled back, looking shocked that anyone, nonetheless a girl – from his own house! – had the nerve to manhandle him. Before anyone could blink, she had her wand out and disarmed him. She spotted a large rock, but before she could try anything, Harry sent it soaring into his head, knocking him out cold.

"Chew on that, Ferret Boy," Harry snickered, smirking at the unconscious Slytherin. He and Erica laughed and walked away, leaving the stunned students to gawk at them in a befuddled state of mind.

"Why did you stand up for me? I thought you would have sided with Malfoy," Harry said after they were a safe distance away.

"Well, something happened yesterday that…umm…" she stammered, trying to figure out how much she should say. "…made me realize what a jerk he is. I think I'm going to start hanging around…_other_ people."

Harry chuckled. "Like who?"

"I really don't know." Erica sighed deeply, realizing how badly screwed she really was. The Slytherin Mean Team were the only friends she had and she just dumped them for being cold-hearted and egotistical. Not that they would ever take her back now anyways, not after she stood up for "Pothead."

"I guess…well…we could always…you know…start fresh," Harry offered.

"I'd like that," Erica approved with a small smile.

They spent more time together after that, which shocked every student at Hogwarts. Two months after Erica stood up for Harry, it was midnight and she heard a knocking at her window. She pulled back the curtains to reveal… "Harry?" He was riding a gray hippogriff.

"Come with me. I want to show you something amazing." He held out his hand. Erica grabbed it and allowed herself to be pulled onto the giant creature. "Hold on tight."

They flew to the Black Lake and grabbed their brooms – which Harry snuck. They flew around a little, then, Erica came up beside him.

"So, where's this amazing thing?" she asked. They were right next to each other now; almost no space was between their bodies.

"Right here," and he kissed her long and passionately. Time seemed to stop and they were suspended by bliss, her black hair whipping their faces and their clothes billowing with the breeze.

"Hey! Get a room!" someone shouted. Normally, it wouldn't bother them, but the familiarity in the voice made them jump, loose their balance and fall into the lake. The voice was unmistakable. Either of them would know it anywhere.

"Draco?" she sputtered as she gasps for air, rising above the water.

"Yeah. Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out after hours, I think," he thought out loud maliciously.

"What about me?" she asked, slightly indignant, mostly confused.

"_You_ can pay off your 10 point deduction by going out with me."

By that point, Erica and Harry had reached the edge of the Black Lake. Erica stands up. Her shivers stop as she ignores the cold air that hit her. Now, she is engulfed with a hating passion and it's only her, Malfoy, and her loathing. "No. Never!" She knew she might regret it, but at this moment in time, she didn't care. "You are _the _most pig-headed, egotistic, arrogant, spoiled, demanding, vile – argh!" She had had enough. She grabbed him and pushed him into the lake. "I hope the Giant Squid eats you!"

"It'll probably just spit him back out," Harry added. "Nothing can swallow _that_ much hair gel." They laughed and went back to the Slytherin Common Room holding hands. Before they separate, Harry leaves her with a kiss, then heads to his own dorm.

**A/N: I'm stopping there. The rest is stupid and this took me WAY too long to write what with all my school work and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure there's going to be another chapter. It seems my stories – in this category at least – have mysteriously vanished and I don't know where they are. I'll check some more. Until then, I leave you here!**


End file.
